


Do Me A Solid

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet shit, read me, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hated other children.<br/>But this one stood out.</p><p>-"Hi" he said.</p><p>Jack froze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me A Solid

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SIMILAR TO Share A Coke BUT FUCK IT. IT WAS FLUFFY.

Jack was at his new preschool. He hated it.

Kids were noisy and crying but he kept to himself in the back of the class. He played with toys by himself and enjoyed himself all alone. His parents scolded him and and asked him to make friends each day. He couldn't and wouldn't. But one day, a strange boy showed up.

-"okay class, let's say hello to your new classmate!" She said.

He shifted uncomfortably in front of the class.

-"my name is Mark." He said, voice high. Everyone laughed, he kept his head down. A lot of kids made fun of his voice and called him Squealer. Mark was made fun of a lot but one day Jack was playing with the Legos when he coughed behind him. Jack turned and saw him sniffling into a boom, wiping his tears silently. He carefully scooted over and it didn't seem like he heard Jack.

Jack hated the other childre. But this one stood out.

-"Hi"

Jack froze.

He looked up to see a pair of light brown eyes look at him.

-"h-hi" Jack said back.

-"i like Legos." Mark said. Jack quickly dropped them carefully in frony of Mark before scuttling away. He was looking for something else to play with when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mark had the Legos and gave them to Jack.

-"We can share. I don't mind" he said. Jack looked at the Legos in his hands before up at him. He smiled. 

They played together all the time ever since them. One day, Mark sat next to him at lunch.

-"do me a solid, Jack?" He said. Jack placed his small sandwhich doen before turning to look at him.

-"don't be afraid to share with me" he said. Jack smiled.

* * *

 

-"I don't like you. And nobody should." She said as she turned on her heel and stomped away to her friends which giggled furiously. 

Jack dropped his head. He walked back to the swings he spent most of Elementary on. It was 4th grade year and this is the third time someone called him ugly. Mark sat next to him suddenly and Jack smiled.

-"girls?" He asked. Jack nodded his head.

-"aw. Sorry" Mark said. He looked around the playground before hopping to his feet and chasing a few girls down and then walking back to Jack. He had a victory look on his face.

-"what did you do." Jack asked, sighing.

-"you'll see." Mark replied. His voice got better and he was no longer the "Squealer" anymore. A girl walked up to him and gave him a flower. She ran off giggling before her friends stared at her in awe.

-"You didn't have to--"

-"She likes you, Jack." He said. Jack smiled and looked at Mark.

-"Do me a solid and don't let them bring you down." Mark said. Jack nodded his head before the bell rang.

* * *

 

-"I'm sorry.." Jack said. Again 

-"it's okay. I totes understand. You two would be cute anyway" Signe said. She gave him a peck on the cheek befote skipping away. Jack sighed. He cared about her, he did. But he loved Mark...

-"HEY, JACKABOY" the boys screamed. Felix and Mark hopped towards him before crushing him in a hug.

-"Ooh. What's wronggg" Felix asked, primly.

-"nothing. I just ended things with Signe." Jack said, shrugging.

-"aw cmon. Why?" Mark asked. Felix laughed nervously before taking Mark's cap and running off with it.

-"HEY. ASSHAT THAT'S MINE" Mark yelled as he chased him. Jack sighed.

God he was screwed. 

Later that day, Mark came over to play video games when he suddenly paused it and turned to Jack.

-"So why'd you split with Signe?" He asked. Jack shifted.

-"j-just uhh. Nothing." He grumbled.

-"jack.. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Mark replied.

_I fucking love you is the problem..._

-"i think I'm gay." Jack suddenly said. Mark was unfazed. He shrugged.

-"so? I'm bi." Mark said.

-"what." Jack deadpanned.

-"yup." Mark replied. He turned around and resumed with the game. They played until Mark beat him for the sixth time.

-"hey Jack..." he said in the middle of the night. They just layed in bed and the bed was big enough to fit them both. They slept over at each other's houses a lot.

-"yeah?" Jack asked, facing the wall.

-"do me a solid and don't be afraid to tell me anything.." he said. Jack laughed. Then slept.

* * *

 

-"GODDAMMIT JACK. WE HAVE A FIFTEEN SECOND WINDOW  LET'S MOOOOVE" Signe yelle.  Jack ran down the hallway in a fancy suit and tie and reached the doors to the gym.

-"you look hot" Felix said, wolf whistling. Cry punched his shoulder playfully beforr Felix lifted his max and kissed him. "But you're hotter..." he growled.

-"i am surrounded by gays." Signe murmured.

-"are you sure I look good?" Jack asked one more time.

-"yes. The Beanie and the green hair match and your dark blue suit is hot as fuck. Now move" she said as they opened the gym doors and into the pep rally. 

Signe, Felix and Cry rolled out the poster in the middle of the gym. Jack smiled and stood there with a small pink rose.

**You're The Captain of the Team,**

_With Your Hair So Damn Pink,_

**I Have Loved You So Long,**

_That Words Are Long Gone,_

**So Do Me A Solid,**

_And Go To Prom With This Irish Alcoholic._

The entire football team and crowd erupted in awws and excitement. Mark ran down the bleachers and lifted me up effortlessly and put me down, still hugging Jack.

-"Yes." He said as he leaned down to kiss him. The crowd went wild. And Felix started yelling eratically.

* * *

 

They were graduating college. Fucking   _Finally._ Jack and Mark both majored in sound and video production and have internships at the same gaming company. They were in love and working and living together. Sure they had fights every now and then but they were in love no matter what. 

-"Mark Fischbach, majoring in Video Production and Monitoring" they clapped for him as the announcer listed him off. He stood and walked to get hit diploma but he suddenly stood in front of the podium, the announcer not bother by this at all. 

-"uhm. Hi. Ha, I just uh.. wanted to thsnk everyone in my life for supporting me.." he said. Then he looked at Jack. He froze.

-"and Sean... I've loved you for such a long time and I'm glad we met all those years ago... I don't know what I would do without you." He said. Jack teared up a little, he chuckled before he saw Mark walk center stage and fall on one knee.

Oh. My. God.

-"Sean William McLoughlin...do me a solid and be my husband?" He asked. Jack stood up and rushed down the aisle. He scrambled up the stairs and hugged him hard. Tears making their way down his face. 

-"YES. GOD I FOOKIN LOVE YOU, YES." He exclaimed as they kissed, the class of graduates wooping in congratulations.

* * *

 

Mark and Jack had adopted a child. They watched him grow up and marry a nice girl. They had children.

Mark and Jack were now 86. 

Mark and Jack had their anniversary dinner and layed down in bed before Mark kissed him.

-"jack?" He asked in the night.

-"yes, Mark?" Jack replied. He turned to look at him slowly. God, after a these years he was still beautiful.

-"Do me a solid.. and love me forever.." he said.  Jack smiled.

-"forever." Jack replied. They held hands under the covers and went to bed.

Mark Fischbach and Sean "Jack" McLoughlin died in their sleep. They were smiling as they drifted off. Their hands laced together.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I cried. Oh my god.


End file.
